


Última Memoria

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: harrython, Double Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts se cae a pedazos como una ilusión rota y Harry busca una esperanza a la que sujetarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Última Memoria

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #19: _El Valor de una Sonrisa en la Batalla_ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011.

  


El mundo arde. Tus esperanzas colapsan. Hogwarts se cae a pedazos como una ilusión rota sometida por las dentelladas de una bestia. Todo aquello hasta donde alcanzas a ver está teñido de plomo como un velo de polvo sofocante que sólo es perforado por las maldiciones que tiñen el aire, que desgarran la carne y que te dejan con la sensación horrorosa de que no estás salvando a nadie. ¿Dónde están? Giras y tropiezas. 

Los rostros son borrones de un grito o de una exhalación y te mueres del miedo creyendo que, por cada golpe y cada suspiro que puedes escuchar, por cada vibración en las paredes y cada asomo de mancha carmín es la preciosa vida de los que amas las que te están arrebatando.

¿Todavía hay tiempo? ¿Realmente puedes hacer la diferencia?

Entonces sientes el roce cálido de una mano, alguien que se aferra a ti en un momento tan breve que piensas que tus sentidos te engañan, para que conserves el vestigio de fe que se resiste a extinguirse en tu interior. Y te mira. El instante perfecto que se tatúa en tu corazón como la última memoria de todos ellos. Te sonríe. Estas listo para morir.

~▣~


End file.
